Disgusting
by nomi298
Summary: after and accident Jou now has to work for Seto Kaiba, who he hates but why is he suddenly feeling this way? and too be honest he finds it disgusting
1. Debt

JOU

I grunted as I lied on my messy bed and rolled over and looked at the wall I heard my drunk father laughing about something

I heard him sit down on his usual chair that creaked all the time and turn on the tv. I got up from my bed and ignored the bruises on my abdomen and my back and grabbed my jacket from my desk and walked out my room my father turned and glared at me "where do you think you're going ya' runt?" he slurred. his breath stanched of beer. I held in my gag.

"out." I said walking out the door before he could ask anymore. I knew he would come after me to ask again. Walked down the alley and saw a couple of homeless folks and gangs I tried avoiding them the best I could but some where just so stubborn.

"well,guy's look at what we got here,a homeless mutt." I felt my hand twitch at the annoying nickname that he called me that reminded me of a certain rich boy who had a big ego. "what should we do with him?" one asked he looked at me weird I shuddered at him. I took a step back and they took a step forward cornering me against the wall. I glared at them "leave me alone." I growled, the one in front smirked and punched the wall next to my head I flinched, his smirk widen "all bark and no bite huh?" he laughed at me the rest joined in I felt my hand tighten in a fist and raised it and aimed for his head.

I failed he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer I smelled cigarettes and beer I finally got a good look at him he looked in his mid' 30's and had multiple scars and tattoos on his arms and on his neck the rest looked the same. he looked up and down at me and turned to his gang "you guy's go back I'll take care of him." he said they nodded and left I glared at the man and his smirk disappeared into a glared he raised his fist and punched me square in the jaw.

* * *

I gasped in pain as he laughed at my misfortune when he left I got up from the floor and continued walking and ignored the looks that people sent to me when I arrived at central park the clock showed it was 11:50. I sat down on one of the benches and stared at the falling snow piling up on the ground and played with t with my shoe when the clock reached 12:00 the bell rung.

I knew I was gonna be in trouble for being late. I stood up from the bench unexpectedly bumping into someone, which caused me to fall and letting out an unmanly yelp I rubbed my bruised back and looked up at the figure and saw it was Seto Kaiba. he was glaring at me with his icy blue eye's "watch where you're going mutt." he said I glared at him and stood up "who are you cal-" before I could finish talking I fainted I felt warm arms wrap around me.

* * *

I felt something warm on my cheek it felt good I snuggled closer to the sensation I cracked my eye's a bit and blinked a few I felt something soft under me I realized it was a bed with silk last time I remember my bed didn't have silk I looked to my side and saw Kaiba It took me a while to figure out that this was his room I sat up shocked but cried in pain and lied back down trying to sooth the pain in on my body "Mutt,stop moving or you'll bleed all over my bed." he said I glared at him 'oh,of course he would care more about the bed than me..' I thought.

"what am I doing here Money-bags?" I snapped at him "that's no way to talk to the person who saved you." he said i scoffed "save me?yeah right." I said he smirked "well yeah,and now you owe me over a million dollars." he said I shot back up in shock and got the same reaction from last time

"what are you talking about?" I shouted "well considering I brought you here,you ruined the rug and the limo with your blood and the doctor's bill and the food I'm about to feed you and you ruined my suit when you fainted and I let you sleep in my bed." he said "there is no way in hell I'd pay you back that!" I shouted "well you have no choice or else your family will be in debt of me and you don't really want that n you're position do you?" he aid crossing his arms. I looked at him "how?.." he looked at me "I know a lot of thing including that you don't have the money to pay me back." he said I glared at him but was interrupted by someone walking into the room

"big brother I'm back with the food..oh jou you're awake?are you alright?" he asked carrying a tray half his size filled with food. I smiled at him "don't worry Mokuba,I'm fine." I said he smiled "good, I was worried." he said setting down the tray on the table in the room. He walked out the room leaving me and Kaiba in awkward silence "how do I pay off the debt?" I asked "you'll work for me." he said I looked at him like he was crazy "me?work for you? are you insane?" I asked. he shook his head "only 'll have to live here too,your house is to far way." he said "are you crazy!?" I shouted. He ignored me and grabbed the spoon from the tray and scooped up some soup from the bowl and held it in front of my mouth "open." he ordered I kept my mouth shut "eat." he ordered I didn't eat it. "just like a dog." he said I opened my mouth to complain but couldn't due to the spoon being shoved in my mouth I licked the soup of the spoon and silently moaned, It was so good.

after finishing the soup I was Kaiba told me to sleep he walked out the room and I was left alone I turned to my side and sighed in comfort and inhaled the sent it smelled like Kaiba,i felt my self blush at the thought of him and snuggled into the pillow.

finally realizing what I was doing I snapped my eye's open and blushed 'what am I thinking!?' i thought. I lied back down trying to stop my self from enjoying the sent and the softness of the pillow but couldn't help myself and soon fell asleep

NEW STORY YAY!

for those who read 'new kid next door' and are waiting for the sequel I'm still working on it so please be wait a while Anyway...hope ya like this chapter if not...to bad

Till next time...


	2. Gross

Jou

I felt someone shaking me. I just ignored it and slapped their hand away. "Leave me alone." I mumbled. "Mutt." I heard a familiar voice calling me. I snapped my eye's open and glared at him "Who the hell are ya' calling a mutt!" I shouted at him, jumping of the bed. I could feel my knee's shake, but I ignored it and kept glaring.

"Mutt, lay back down or you'll start bleeding again." he said. "Stop calling me a mutt!" I shouted back, taking a step forward, but I fell to my knee's in pain and held my side, groaning. I felt arms go around my shoulder and under my legs, lifting me off the ground, and I looked up to see Kaiba was carrying me. I blushed and hid my face with my bangs. He lowered me on the bed. I looked up at him and blushed more. He was looking right at me.

After a few minutes he was still staring at me, and I was starting to get annoyed. "What are you looking at!?" I snapped, flustered. I heard him grunt and turn away. I felt my eyebrow twitch 'what's up with him?'. He turned back to look at me again, and I noticed a hint of red on his face. He glared and told me "Since I'm going to work you're first job is to watch Mokuba while I'm gone." he said, and I nodded. He stayed quiet and was staring(Kaiba: I do not stare at people. Me: Shut up, here you do!) at me again. "What?" I snapped. I heard him chuckle. "Are you laughing at me!?" I shouted. He just kept chuckling. "Stop laughing at me!" I shouted again. Suddenly he changed to a more serious expression. "I expect you to do a good job." he said, and with that he walked out of the room.

After a few minutes I finally had enough energy to walk out of the room and downstairs, where I saw Mokuba reading a book. He looked up and saw me "Hey Jou, are you alright?" he asked smiling, setting the book down and walking up to me. I smiled back to him. "I'm fine, just hungry." I answered. "Oh, I could get the cook to make you something." he said. "Sure, that sounds good."

Following him into the kitchen I saw a woman who had long, blonde hair and purple eyes "hey Mai." She smiled at us, and looked at me "Oh you must be Seto's guest." she said I nodded slightly "What would you like?" she asked "anything that's edible." I said. She nodded and started cooking. Mokuba said he was going to the bathroom, so I sat on a stool, and put my hand under my chin. 'She called him Seto...' I thought, and felt my chest tighten and my stomach turn.

Could I be feeling jealous? 'Why would I be feeling that way?' I gripped the front of my shirt and felt my heart rate speed up 'why am I feeling like this?'  
I thought I heard a plate being placed in front of me. "Are you alright, kid?" Mai asked. I jumped startled, and looked at her, blushing. "No...I mean...I'm fine." I finally said and she smiled at me. "You really shouldn't space out like that. You might get into trouble, and you wouldn't even know it." she said. I looked down at the plate in front of me. It held bacon end eggs with toast.

She turned around. "Wait...um.." she turned to me. I started feeling flustered, and played with the bottom of my shirt "Um...before...you called Se-Kaiba...Seto.." I said, and she looked confused "yeah...um why?" I asked she looked at me, before her gaze fell on my plate and she smiled "Seto and me...we have a complicated history..and I'd really be grateful if you didn't ask about it.."she told me.

I nodded quickly "Y-yes...I'm sorry.." I said. She smiled at me, right before Mokuba walked into the room, and smiled not noticing the tension "Hey Mai, mind making me some breakfast, please?" he said, and she smiled at him. "Well since you said please..." she trailed off, and started preparing the food for him.

"What were you guy's talking about?" Mokuba asked, curious. I ignored the question and ate part of my toast "JOU!" I jumped and looked at him "What is it?" I asked. "What were you two talking about?" he asked again. I smiled at him "We were just talking about food." I said.

He looked at me, and I knew he didn't believe me, but he chose to ignore it. 'Thank god...' i thought

After breakfast we walked into the living room and sat in silence. "So what do you normally do?" I asked him. He turned to me. "Nothing much, I usually just stay in here." he said. I nodded and sat on the couch, sighing. He sat next to me, and continued reading the book he was before

After about half an hour, I sighed in boredom. Mokuba had read three books by now, and all I could do is think about Seto and Mai. 'What type of history do they have?' I thought. I looked over at Mokuba who was still reading, then moved my gaze over to the clock, and lied back on the couch, falling asleep.

_I ran into my room and shut the door as I fast as I could. I heard the foot steps of my father heading for my room and crawled under my bed, before hearing the door slam open, and watching my fathers shoes walk across my room._

_"Were the hell did that runt go?!" he shouted looking around for me. Finally he got to checking under the bed, and smirked, and grabbed me by my hair. I screamed in pain as his boot kicked me hard in the head, and i clutched my head, feeling his kicks all over my body._

"JOU!" I snapped my eye's open at the scream of my name, and looked up at Mokuba. He looked scared and concerned "Are you alright? You suddenly started screaming!" he said. I looked at the ceiling and sighed "It's alright Mokuba, just had a nightmare." I reassured, rubbing my head

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I nodded "I'm sure." He nodded too, and walked back to the couch he was sitting on before

I continued looking at the ceiling, and soon fell asleep again

_When I opened my eyes I was on a bed, but I was confused because this wasn't my room. It was Seto's! I tried to move, but I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. I jumped, turned, and gasp. I jumped out of the bed and on to the floor "K-KAIBA! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" I screamed, shocked. He looked at me and frowned "Why are you calling me Kaiba? Don't you always call me Seto?" he said._  
_I was freaking out 'First I wake up with him on his bed, and now he says I always call him Seto? What is going on!?' he got up from the bed and walked over to me. I scooted away from him until my back hit the wall and there was nowhere left to go. He put his hands on both sides of my head and leaned his face closer to mine. I blushed darkly and tried to push him away, but that didn't work. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer untill our lip's were about to touch, and..._

THUD*

I fell to the floor "Jou are you alright?" Mokuba asked startled.

I could only say one thing

"Gross!"

* * *

another chapter finished

thanks to YGOfangirl4ever for editing it!

Till Next Time...


	3. I want you here

Jou

I grit my teeth and felt myself twitch at the things Seto wanted me to do. I sighed and set the list down and leaned back on the chair and stretched my legs I closed my eye's, and thought about it. I opened my eye's

'how exactly did it come to this?' I thought, I rubbed my eye's, yawned and looked at the clock and groaned. The red numbers read

6:00 A.M.

I got up from my chair and threw myself on to the bed and smiled. 'ahh!how comfty..." I thought, I felt my eye get heavy and started to droop I was about to fall asleep when...

beep*

BEEP*

**BEEP***

I growled and got up from the bed and slammed my hand down on the alarm And stretched my arms I heard my bones crack. I couldn't sleep last night due to the fear of having the dream I ha-No the nightmare I had last night.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and looked my self in the mirror. My face red with sleepiness, I yawned and slowly undressed and took a shower, I smiled as the warm water hit my skin.

'why would I have that dream?' I thought back to the dream and remembered how close he was... . I felt my self flush, I groaned and roughly scrubbed my face. I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into the room. I saw Kaiba sitting on the bed waiting.

I gasped and tried to cover myself the best I could. "W-What are you doing in here!?" I shouted confused. He looked over at me and smirked "well, last time I checked this is _my _house and _my_ room, that I _let you _stay in." He said._  
_

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes, I scoffed "the only reason I'm here is to pay off the debts I owe you...it's not like I wanna here and it's not like you want me here." I said annoyed. I heard Kaiba move behind me and next thing I knew he was looming over me with his hands on my wrists. I blushed "K-KAIBA!G-GET OFF I'M NOT WEARING CLOTHES!" I shouted, It was true I was still in my towel. I tried to wiggle free, but couldn't.

I sighed defeated, Looked up at Kaiba and blushed realizing how close he was to me. I felt his breath on my face. "Maybe I do want you here." he whispered putting his head in the crook of my neck. I gasped at the warm breath on my neck, I opened my mouth and nervously said "W-w-what d-do y-you me-an?" My voice was quivering, I swallowed the lump in my throat, I felt his grip on my wrist lighten. I pulled my hands away and pushed him off. "I don't know what's going on in your head but you can't just jump on another man and say that!" I shouted

He looked, emotionless, And sighed and got off the bed "damn pup,I don't know what's going on in your head." he said I glared at him "Just forget it, I came in here to tell you to make sure you do every thing on the list, one screw up can mess everything up." he said walking out the room.

I glared at his back, I closed the door and quickly change I grabbed the list and read:

1) tell Mai to make breakfast.

2) Wake Mokuba up

"what am I a maid?" I growled. I walked into the kitchen, I saw Mai cooking something "hey,Mai Mind making breakfast?" I asked. She smiled and nodded "yeah,I'm making waffles." she said. I smiled "great." I said I went up stairs and Walked into Mokuba's room. I saw him sleeping on A king sized bed, I frowned 'A king sized bed? Really?' I sighed and shook Mokuba, he groaned and slowly sat up rubbing his eyes "Jou? were's Seto?" he asked "he already went to work." I said he nodded and got up grabbing a pair of clothes and walking into the bathroom, I heard the shower run. I walked out the room and crossed off the two.

after breakfast I looked at the third one

3) go into my office there should be a pile of duel cards on my desk I want you to divide them from level: highest to lowest.

I walked into his office and grit my teeth. There was a huge pile of cards on his desk, It was half the size of his desk and his desk was...really, REALLY big.

I growled and walked in front of the had cards I never even heard of! 'gosh,how many cards does he need?' I wondered, but I Mentally smacked myself, 'he's the owner of the company of course he has A Million cards'. I sighed and sat down on the chair, I grabbed a stack of cards And stared in awe of them. "Whoa..." I said. There was so many!

2 hour later I was finally finished. I rubbed my fingers and sighed, I layed my head on the desk and closed my eye's

_"Maybe I want you here..."_

__I opened my eye's and groaned "Kaiba...you Idiot...what's that supposed to mean?" I closed my eye's again And thought about Kaiba

His blue eye's, his hair, how he smell- "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" I shouted to my self. I felt my face burning, I layed my head in my hand "why am I suddenly thinking of Seto that way?..." I felt frustrated, my face was burning and My vision got blurry 'Am I crying?...'

I roughly wiped the tear from my eye's. I felt my stomach grumble,I put my hand on my stomach "I'm hungry...food..." I spaced out and walked to the kitchen. I grinned at the smell of food

"Jou?" my eye's snapped open and I looked at a confused Mai,She smiled "what are you doing? are you spacing out again?" She asked. I laughed nervously "sorry,I'm just really hungry." I said. Mai frowned "But we just ate Breakfast three hours ago." she said. I rubbed my head nervously "yeah...but i'm hungry again." I said. She smiled "don't worry I'll make some Food for ya'." she said taking out some pans.

I sat at the table , pout my hand under my chin and looked at Mai cook. 'What was her relationship with Kaiba?' I thought 'and why do I care?' I closed my eye's and sighed

"why am thinking like this?...What's happening to me?..." I whispered "what?" I looked up and saw Mai holding a plate of some type of pasta looking confused. I quickly looked up at her and blushed "nothing." I said, hoping she didn't catch on. She just looked at me

I could tell she knew I was lying, but she ignored it and just set the plate down. I let my bangs cover my eye's I looked at the food and slowly ate some. I looked at Mai and she was spacing off 'and she tell me not to space out...' After I finished my food I looked at Mai

I sighed and Looked at her "Mai?..." she looked at me "yes?" My bangs still covered my eye's "what's you're relationship with Kaiba?..." I asked Quietly

She just stared at me

"Seto was...he was supposed to be..."She drifted

I put my head down my hair still covering my hair I felt my hands grip my jeans

My eye's widen at her answer I felt my grip soften

"...My husband."


	4. Kiss & Sick

Jou

I awkwardly sat on the bed in Seto's room waiting for him to come home. I tried to ignore the Nagy voice in my head saying to leave as soon as possible,but I couldn't. If I did I'd more money than my father does. I rubbed my eye's and looked at the clock, it was past midnight and Seto wasn't here yet.

I groaned and fell back on the bed. I hugged the pillow to my body and tried to block the voice in my head. I closed my eye's and thought; thought about why I cared so much about Seto and Mokuba, why it felt lonely without Seto here, Why I felt like I wanted to stay here at will, Didn't I want to leave? I buried my head into the pillow. It had a hint of Seto's smell. I felt my chest turn tight at the thought of him. 'Why?' I felt my eye's burn 'why is it all I could think about is Seto? shouldn't I hate him?' I quietly sobbed into the pillow.

I suddenly let out a sob that shocked even me. "Why?" I sobbed, I felt extremely confused. "what the hell is this? why...Why do I feel so Lonely without him!?" I sobbed a bit louder. I suddenly felt a warmness on my head, I moved closer to the warmth, not even thinking about where it's coming. I felt warm hit my face, It smelled familiar. I cracked my eye's open, A few of stray tears fall out of my eye's again.

Blue.

Blue? My eye's widen at the icy blue eye's looking into my honey colored ones. "K-Kaiba! H-How long have you been here?" I said,Alarmed. "Mutt...why are you crying?" He asked,no,more liked ordered. I gulped the ball in my throat. "Kaiba...Don't call me 'Mutt'." I mumbled. I Felt his large, but warm hand grab my wrist and pull me closer to him. His nose almost touching mine. "K-Kaiba..." I whispered. I looked into his eye's, they felt different from the other time's I'd looked at them. They felt warm, They made me feel happy for some reason.

"Mutt, don't make me ask again." He said, But he said it differently, he sounded...Worried? "Kaiba...I...I.." I drifted, I just kept on staring at him. I felt mesmerized, I never realized just how blue Seto's were. I felt Seto lower me in the bed. I just continued to look at him. I felt the bed shift as he moved closer to me. I felt my heart speed up, I felt safe. I felt save when I was with Seto...I wanted to be with him forever...do I...

Do I love Seto?

I felt his nose touch mine and his breath hit my lips. I froze in shock, I love Seto? My chest felt warm, I felt Seto's hand go on the back of my head. He looked at me, I stared him. He lowered his head more, I felt My lips becoming warm. I...NO!

I...I can't love Seto!

I felt his lips on mine.I felt his lips move on mine. I slowly felt myself return the kiss, Suddenly I heard the voice in my head shout. "STOP IT!" I snapped back to reality, 'What?WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' I thought. I moved my hand on his chest and pushed. I gasped for air,I felt myself shaking. 'W-What is this!?' I thought. Before Seto could even Respond I Pushed him more and ran out of the room and the mansion not even bothering to get my coat.

I ran down the side walked, Gasping for air. I felt tired but I continued to run I turned the corner and accidentally slipped on some ice. I fell on my bottom, Ignoring the pain I got up and continued to run. My ears,fingers and nose felt numb. I ran until I was in my old Neighborhood, I finally got to my house and opened the door my father was passed out on the couch . I quickly, but quietly walked into my room. I slid down the door and sobbed in my knees.

When I finally settled down, I sat on my bed and Looked out the window. the city lights shining brightly, I opened the window the winter wind entering and spreading around the room. I laid my head on the window sill The wind brushing my hair from my face. I closed my eye's and listened to the sounds around. Drunk people laughing, people fight,people humming, some people even singing. I felt comfortable, but...I didn't feel safe,not like when I'm with Seto. I closed my eye's and drifted to sleep

* * *

I woke from my slumber from thuds that was coming from outside, I had realized that I left the window open. I felt horrible, My head hurt, I felt tired, and worst of all I felt sick. I heard foot steps coming near my room. I felt scared "Damn it." I whispered the door slammed open, and there stood my father. His eye's glaring at me. "So the damn Mutt finally decided to come home, huh? what happened, you're new luxury life isn't it's all cracked up to be?" he said. "H-How do you even know if I had a luxury life?" I asked, putting an argument. His face twisted into a frown. He suddenly punched me in my cheek. I fell and scurried away from him in fear, covering my cheek. He gave me one last glare and walked out the room, shouting "CLOSE THAT FUCKING WINDOW!" He slammed my door close and I heard the lock click. I hear the front door slam close. I felt myself shaking, I suddenly regretted running away from Seto, now I'm stuck here, Locked in my room.

I laid on my bed and sobbed in my pillow, this time I couldn't smell Seto

I laid on my bed and thought about what Mai had said

_F__lAsHbAcK_

_I froze in my seat. husband? I looked at Mai, shocked._

_"W-What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled, "Well I wouldn't say he was supposed to be my husband, but we've known each other since we were kids. when we were younger, we were both orphans. I got adopted before he did and we promised that when we got older we would met each other again and get married." she said._

_"so you didn't actually get married?" I asked. She laughed "actually we almost did. but a few days before the wedding we both decided we didn't want to get married anymore. so we didn't, after that it was a bit awkward to be with him, we would occasionally get into fights but we both agreed to let it go and move on." she said "so how did you end up as his cook?" I asked. "well when I was in college took a cooking class and Seto suggested I work for him and I agreed. she said. I sighed in relief._

_eNd_

* * *

I laid on my bed, my stomach grumbling. how long have I been in here now? what 7 hours? it was already three in the afternoon and I hadn't eaten anything.

"Seto...Please...please save me." I whispered curling in a tight ball. I looked at the clock and watched the time tick away. I sniffed.

I heard knocks at the front door, My eye's snapped open and I looked at the clock it's already 9 o'clock. I heard more knocks I heard the door open. "Hello?" My eye's widen. "Se..to?...Seto,Seto,SETO,SETO!" I shouted. I heard him walk towards my room. "Pup?" I felt my self freeze, 'pup?'. I ignored it and I felt tears fall from my eye's "Seto...Seto...Se...to.." I sobbed. "pup, stand back." he said. I stood back and he kicked the door open. My eye's landed on Seto. "Seto...Seto.." I sobbed brokenly. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck. "SETO!SETO!SETO!SETO!SETO!" I sobbed loudly. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and returned the hug,tightly. My cries turned silent and quiet. I felt tired and I felt warm, to warm at that. My breath came out shallow, "pup are you alright?" Seto asked looking worried. I nodded

Before I knew it I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I lazily opened my eye's and sat up, I was back in Seto's room. I felt a dull pain in my cheek, I lightly touched it and cringed at the head felt light too. I heard the door open, I looked up and looked at Seto. who was carrying a tray of food. He looked at me "Mutt, lay back down you're sick." he ordered.

I felt my eye brow twitch. "Oi don't call me Mutt, Rich Boy." I growled. 'damn you Seto calling me a Mutt!' He smirked "well it's you're fault you're sick, only an idiot would sleep with the window open during the winter." he laughed. I felt myself twitch "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" I shouted, he looked at me. I blushed and looked down at the soup he brought me. I took a spoon and ate it. The flavor exploded in my mouth, I looked at the ingredients in the soup.

The bed shift, I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up and saw Seto looking at me, he was really close to me too. I suddenly remember two nights ago. I blushed and looked away from him. I felt him take my temperature. He backed away from me "well you're fever seems to be going down, make sure you take that medicine." he ordered. I rolled my eye's "yeah, yeah." I said.

He walked towards the door. "K-Kaiba! I- "

"Seto."

"huh?"

"Call me Seto." he said, I felt my face heat up "S-Seto...I just wanted to say thanks for saving me yesterday." I said, blushing furiously looking anywhere but where he was.

"you're welcome Be careful with yourself, Jou." he said and with that he walked out the room.

I raised an eyebrow "did he just call me by my name?"


	5. Mokuba's Brother

Jou

"Oi,Mutt." I felt my eye brow twitch, but kept my cool. "What?" I growled, annoyed "what are you doing?" I heard him ask "what does it look like?" I mumbled "you're reading." He answered "Yeah what of it!?" I snapped looking at him "I didn't know dogs can read." I smirked, I Glared "OI! STOP CA-" I shouted but was interrupted when the book was snatched out of my hand.

I watched him scan it with his eyes "Where did you get this?" He questioned. "I don't know Mokuba gave it to me." I said "Now can you give it back." I ordered I held out my hand. I felt him grab my hand and pull me. I felt a familiar warmth on my lips again, took me a while to figure out he was kissing me...AGAIN!

I drew away quickly and scurried away, "D-DAMN YOU SETO...STOP DOING THAT!" I shouted at him blushing fiercely. he only looked at me "It's weird!" I shouted I watched him raise an eye brow "how is it weird if I do it with someone I love?" He questioned, his hand on his chin; Pretending to think. "WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I shouted angrily. I paused, and think "what are you doing home anyway?" I asked. "Well it's my day off today, so I thought I'd spend it with you and Mokuba." He said "By the way one question." I requested. I looked at him "What?" he looked at me "Where's Mokuba?"I froze

'where was Mokuba? I wasn't paying attention, did he go somewhere?' I thought, I felt my palm sweat. "I...'m not sure." I answered looking at the ground, I felt a drip of sweat roll down my face. "You know for a Care taker you're not very good." He said. "HEY,YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!" I shouted. "Oh well you're going to have to find him." He said, "WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO FIND HIM!?" I shouted, he ignored me I watched him pull out his phone and walk into the kitchen, Quietly I walked out the front door.

I walked around the house and looked for him "MOKUBA!?" I shouted "yeah?" I jumped in shock,fright, and surprise. I turned around and saw him sitting on a tree branch. "what are you doing, trying to give me heart attack!?" I shouted at him. He smiled sheepishly "Sorry.." I Climbed up to the branch. "what _are _you doing?" I questioned. He smiled "Well, I Like watching the stars." He answered, gazing up. I followed his gaze and looked at the stars "I wanted to watch them with Seto...but he seemed busy with you." He smiled sadly. I stayed quiet. "Hey Jou...do you love seto?" He asked I looked surprised at him. I felt myself Blush

"N-NO!" I shouted, he stared at me. "W-Well...It's not that I don't love him, It's just...He's just so... I don't know." I said. He looked back up. "Do you feel lonely with out Seto?" I asked, this time he looked surprised. His gaze fell down. "I guess... Usually when he has a day off he would spend it with me...But he's got you now so I'm nothing but a burden on him now." He said Quietly. "That's not true!" I said He looked up at me again "I'm sure Seto really cares about you, You are his little brother after all." I said, He smiled "Then how come you're here instead of him?" He questioned

"Well, as you can tell Seto is always busy, whither it's school, work or anything else Seto is always busy, but i'm sure he tries his best to be with you at all times." I said "It's true Mokuba." We both looked down to see Seto leaning against the tree "Seto?" Mokuba Mumbled. He looked up at him and smiled. We both froze

"S-SETO!" (Jou)

"YOU'RE SMILING!" (Mokuba)

We heard him laugh.

"SETO!" (Mokuba)

"YOU'RE LAUGHING!" (Jou)

"Mokuba, come down." He said and Mokuba complied. He started climbing down, when he met the ground I started climbing down, but slipped

"Mokuba..." They turned when they heard me fall "Mutt, can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation." He said impassively. I Glared at him "I COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!"

"Mokuba listen.."

They ignored me I clenched my teeth but held it in for Mokuba

"I love Jou, But you are the most important person in my life without you I don't know what it would be like." Seto said.

"Seto..." Mokuba and Seto hugged each other.

Mokuba wouldn't let go of Seto that night

* * *

"Oi Mutt, what do you want?" Seto questioned. I blushed "Um...I want to know how long you where standing there when we were talking." Seto smirked "Enough to here you don't love me." He answered. I felt myself flush. "D-Damn it Seto, Acting like a good guy when you're with Mokuba." I said he frowned "it's not acting. I love Mokuba."

I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me. I land on the couch with seto on top of me. I felt myself freeze "And I love you." He said, kissing my neck. I came back to reality. "S-SETO! STOP IT!" I shouted trying to push him off, but failed

"I love you, Jou." He whispered in my ear, I paused and blushed I felt myself relax

_this is wrong..._

__I looked at his Icy blue eye's, I felt his breath on my cheek. His lips met mine, and for once I didn't resist

_It hurts..._

__I gasped for air, Seto being Seto slipped his tongue in my mouth.

_this is so disgusting..._

__I slowly wrapped my arms around Seto and opened my eyes 'My heart hurts... If this is so Disgusting why does it feel so good?'


End file.
